Demons Lovers
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Xiaolin Showdown X Hellboy! Chase Young; soulless, demon possessed and evil. John still couldn’t believe they’d captured the immortal alive. SLASH! Chase Young/ Jack Spicer & Hellboy / John Meyers Myers One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Demons – Lovers**

Chase Young; soulless, demon possessed and evil. John still couldn't believe they'd captured the immortal alive. Cross-Over! Xiaolin Showdown X Hellboy.

Pairings: Hellboy/John Meyers & Chack

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Specimen 000012: _Chase Young_

The fair-haired agent's frown deepened as he observed the limited history compiled on the mortal-turned-demon. Shifting in one of the Bureau's uncomfortable low budget chairs; John held the flimsy file against his crossed knee, turning the odd page, pausing to note interesting facts.

A photo slipped from the folds of paperwork, but was caught by quick fingers. John spent a long moment observing a blurred black and white shot, it was dark, a rush of movement and panic; it outlined a draconic creature with monstrous fangs and molten eyes.

The Bureau agents who had thought to research the immortal had not found much to explain Chase Young's origins. All they knew was that, as a youth, mortal Chase had been, somehow, associated with the Xiaolin Dragons; four elemental wielding monks that came into existence every 500 years, or so.

Skimming smeared handwriting and ink blots, John's eyebrows dipped curiously; whoever this 'Chase Young' was, he was powerful; horribly so, and had no soul to hinder him.

Yet there was no record that the creature had acted out against humanity in decades.

The immortal had first crossed Hellboy's path 1962, and the result left gaping wounds in the earth and destroyed a small village that once settled on Ireland's coastline. From that point on, Chase became somewhat of an icon; a creature of darkness that outlined the Bureau's very existence.

John sighed, raising a hand and running it through his hair irritably when he realised it had been purely dumb luck that they'd caught the immortal.

Shifting in the hard seat, the agent closed his eyes, trying to forget how they had moved in on the distracted monster. The immortal, a handsome young man by first sight, with long inky-black hair and sharp gold eyes, had been totally absorbed in a violent Xiaolin Showdown.

Hellboy had explained to John the Showdown was a contest, of sorts, in which the two parties competed for magical items, in altered arenas. The battle placed the two combatants on treacherous platforms high above the earth. The girl, obviously an Elemental Dragon; had spent the battle throwing several fire-balls at a pale mortal youth, who hadn't been faring well under the onslaught.

The mortal, who had been called 'Jack' in mocking tones by the handful of monks, had shrieked when Chase had fallen under the first magical bind. There was no hesitation; the youth abandoned the Showdown, jumping from his platform, only for the back-pack on his back to activate, producing propellers. Undeterred by a sharp glare from the immortal, the youth had followed as long as he was able, but was unable to keep up with the Bureau helicopter and was lost from sight in minutes.

John hated to admit it, but the boy's reaction had startled him. Never before had a mortal shown such distress for a dark creature set to be disposed.

The agent's concentration slipped and he hissed when he came across another black and white photo; this one detailing the damage Hellboy had gathered from his first encounter with Chase. The red demon was bruised and bloody, and looked furious to boot; reaching for the camera to crush it and the evidence of his obvious defeat. But, amazingly, the agent with the camera had escaped and filed the picture away for the future.

Suddenly, something shifted at the edge of John's vision; he averted his attention for a moment, only to blink curiously at the flicking red tail by his side.

John gasped when a big hand shot out, snatching the file from his hands, the cardboard and paper crackling in distress under a stone grip. Hellboy made sure to throw the file so it scattered out of John's reach, before he bent and caught the young man about the waist, while his tail twined about one of his lover's thighs.  
"Hellboy! What are you-? Stop!"

The demon ignored John's protests, instead lifted the agent up off of his feet, enjoying the young man's flustered gasp. When they kissed; John started to feel his shock begin to abate, he struggled slightly, but knew it was useless. Hellboy hummed pleasantly when he felt his lover start to relax against him, he took several steps back until he bumped against the edge of his bed, before letting himself fall back.

The fall made John's stomach swirl and he gasped as he fell against his lover's chest. Sighing, the man let his head rest against Hellboy's chest for a moment, then he levered himself up to look up into the demon's yellow eyes.  
"You're such a pain." John muttered after a moment then squirmed his way up until he could reach his lover's lips.

The kissed again, this time, taking their time. John was the first pull away.

The red demon paused when his lover's lips vanished and he blinked momentarily, up at John; he quickly decided he didn't like the look he was receiving.

"What?"

John chuckled at the demon's indignant grumble; he smiled and reached up, brushing his hand against Hellboy's cheek carefully. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say something.  
"The Heylin restricting magic is keeping him bound?"

Hellboy grinned then,  
"Yep, the bastard's not going anywhere."

The agent nodded then, half smiling, although he didn't feel as thrilled as his lover. Forcing down any uncertain feelings, he tried to reassure himself that they'd done the right thing by containing the immortal.

Hellboy seemed to notice John's inner turmoil, and he frowned,  
"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing-…" the agent winced at his lover's knowing glare "It's Young, he hasn't…" John sighed as Hellboy's glare grew cold "He hasn't done anything wrong in decades, Hellboy-"

"He will." Hellboy said without a pause, wrapping an arm around his lover, drawing him closer, "He's evil bastard; nothing more."

John nodded even though he didn't believe what he was told. He remembered the strange look Chase had thrown the albino youth; almost like he was warning the boy to stop, to back down, to keep safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase shifted again, trying hard not to grind his teeth as he, once again, shifted; seeking a somewhat comfortable position. He refused to admit that he couldn't move more than an inch, and instead narrowed his eyes on the floor of his cell, his dark hair shielding his eyes from an unnatural green glow.

Every time he glanced up at the series of ancient carvings lining the walls of his cell; each glowing a poisonous green, Chase felt more inclined to tear something small and cute to pieces.

He was slowly coming to terms that the big red demon had finally discovered a restricting magic that actually did the job. This had startled Chase to some extent; Hellboy, or whatever his humans decided to call him, was prone to using brawn, rather than the odd brain-cell. Naturally suspicious, Chase was reminded of the mortal who had stood by Hellboy's side during their attack; it was very likely that the human had something to do with the charms.

Chase cut his thoughts short, not truly caring whether or not Hellboy had gained a fraction of headspace or a lover. He had more important things to worry about, like the horrible situation he had gotten himself into, or the faint, but furious aura that was making a bee-line for the Bureau.

The immortal groaned aloud when a small explosion rocked the building above, closing his eyes, he cringed when the first alarms start to sound followed by running footsteps and yells.

A particular pair of footsteps, heavy and inhuman, passed Chase's cell, and the immortal tensed, growling when an uneasy, cold tendril weaved its way up into his chest.

Damn it; he wouldn't forgive Spicer if he got himself hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John had been faster, lighter on his feet and naturally first on the scene. He was, admittedly, startled at what he was greeted with.

The gun barrel hovered a bare centre-metre from his forehead while a set of unwavering red eyes watched him, promising to shoot if he made one wrong move.  
"Drop the gun and tell me where he is."

John swallowed softly, slowly twisting his wrist, lowering himself to put down his weapon, before he rose, both hands raised. The agent recognised the youth instantly as Jack, the mortal.

It took a bare second to glance at the damage the teenager had done to break down into the underbelly of the Bureau, and John found himself blinking hesitantly as large chunks of marble from the floor above continued to crack away and crash behind the red eyed boy.

"Meyers!"

Both John and the teenager tensed; Jack's finger on the trigger twitching, while the agent winced, half expecting to have his head blown away. Luckily, the albino, wasn't too unsteady, and caught himself.

In an instant, John felt himself whirled around, wincing when a hand caught his wrist and twisted it up behind his back but found himself more concerned with the gun barrel pressed heavily against his temple.

"Take me to him now," was the youth's quiet warning. The youth was smaller than John, and peeked around the agent's shoulder, watching Hellboy with a wary gaze.

John could only stare across the floor, at his lover, and for a slight moment, he let the terror of the moment sweep over him. He had faced death before; it was a daily threat in his line of work, but the bullet sitting next to his right temple suddenly seemed more threatening than battling a rouge chimera or a nest of vampires.

Hellboy stared at the small albino for a moment, startled by how young he was; the red-head looked barely seventeen.  
"Come now, kid." The red demon began, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. He raised his hands away from his weapon, taking a slow step forward "… Why don't you put the gun down-?"

The youth saw the move and twitched his wrist up; pulling the trigger so the firearm discharged just above John's head. Hellboy yelled out when his lover flinched, he tried to take another hurried step forward, but was forced back when Jack twisted John's wrist to the point that the bones began to protest.  
"Take me to Chase, _now_."

Rattled, Hellboy didn't hesitate this time; he took a step towards a hallway, motioning that it was the way to Chase. For a moment, the red demon blinked when he thought he saw a flicker of relief in the boy's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a stubborn glower Hellboy knew too well.

John got the same look whenever Hellboy tried to keep the agent out of danger, which was a constant threat when they were on a job.

They slowly made their way down several hallways, making unnecessary turns in the hopes to confuse the youth when if tried to run. It was only as they approached the cell that John suddenly grew aware of the slight shivers coercing through the youth's fingers. He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder, and blinked at the truly worried look on the albino youth's face. Catching the agents glance, Jack snapped, jerking John back around, but knew his nerves had been given away.

When Hellboy stopped before the cell door, Jack knew Chase was behind it, and he let a smile slip. He forced it down when the red demon glanced at him,  
"Don't just stand there," Jack barked as he threatened to twist John's wrist to its breaking point, "Hurry up and open it, and while you're at it, disable the spells."

Hellboy hesitated then, he glanced back at his lover, before letting his gaze flicker to Jack,  
"Why are you doing this kid?" he asked softly, "Why's he so important?" Jack paused then, his eyes blinking wide; Hellboy, thinking he'd caught the boy off guard, continued, "He's a monster, why would-?" Hellboy's words fell away when he saw Jack's purely shocked look grow dark.

"A monster?" Jack whispered softly, glancing up at Hellboy with a vicious glare, the youth's voice grew thunderous "Chase isn't a monster! He doesn't attack people when their backs are turned!" the boy roared, furious, unintentionally tightening his grip on John's straining wrist. "If anyone's the monster, you are!"

The red demon felt the words like a physical blow, and he took a step back, twitching when his back touched the cold metal door, keeping Chase at bay. He wanted to deny Jack, tell him he was wrong, but even John had thought the attack had been underhanded; he'd seen it in his lover's eyes.

"Hellboy."

Startled by his lover's comforting voice, Hellboy looked to his lover. John's eyes weren't begging to be saved, nor were they asking the demon to fight the youth and risk his life. Instead, he just offered a forgiving smile, prepared for whatever decision the demon wanted to make.

Hellboy was reminded again why he loved the human. He opened the cell without a moments thought. The spells easily deactivated with a crack in the charms carved into the walls.

Before Hellboy could bother raising his eyes to meet the immortal's, nor John could gather enough breath to gasp; the agent was shoved away viciously before Jack was caught around the neck and thrust up against a nearby wall.

Hellboy and John reeled as they watched the immortal throttle the youth.  
"What do you think you're doing, Spicer?!"

Jack had no breath, and he struggled under his idol's strangling hold.  
"I-ack! … came to-" Jack hissed in a small breath "-rescue-" the youth yelped when Chase lifted him away and struck him back against the wall with bone-rattling force.

"You know too well what I'm capable of, Spicer! Do you really think a charm or two would seriously hinder me?!"

Jack's skin was turning a shade grey, his eyes wavering and watering as his eye-lids began to droop,  
"Worried…"

Chase stilled then, he tried to keep his anger flowing, but it evaporated within an instant. His grip loosened, allowing Jack to gasp weakly for his breath. The immortal cringed when he saw dark, raw bruises blossoming across the boy's neck like bloody flowers.

"Get off of him!"

The sudden powerful stone grip startled Chase back into the present. Before the immortal could consider mauling the red demon, another pair of hands, pale and mortal, appeared, latching onto Jack and tearing him out of Chase's already loosening grip.

For the first time since Chase could remember, his heart shuddered.

The anger returned, but this time, it flared at the sight of Hellboy blocking his path, while the red demon's human dragged Jack away, even as the youth started to struggle.

Chase glowered at the red demon, his skin crawling, itching as scales started to surface.  
"Make way, Anung un Rama."

"Make me ya big Lizard!"

Chase's transformation was as violent as his flaring temper; as soon as he had his footing he dodged Hellboy's stone fist, darting down before head-butting the demon in the solar-plexis. Hearing the red demon gasp when the air was knocked from his lungs, the dragon let a razor sharp smirk slip.

By that point, John had only made it a couple of metres from the fighting demons before Jack's struggles got too violent. It shocked the agent into action; he didn't hesitate to shove Jack up against a wall, hissing in the albino's ear,  
"I'm not going to hurt you-!" the agent winced when one of Jack's legs lashed out, the youth's heavy boot slamming against the agent's shin, but otherwise not moving John an inch.

"Let go of me!" Jack snarled, twisting and squirming, seemingly oblivious to the crackle of the delicate bones in his shoulders, which were grinding and popping under the harsh treatment.

John pressed harder against Jack until the boy could no longer move.  
"Stop struggling," John tried again, wincing when Hellboy was thrown up against a wall, the marble splintering from the force. "We're not the bad guys here, he is."

John reeled back when Jack tried to break the agents nose with the back of his skull, the resulting loosening grip let the albino throw a heated glare over his shoulder,  
"Bullshit!"

"He attacked you!"

Jack snorted; rolling his eyes like John had stated the obvious,  
"Of course! He's evil-!" Jack's words faded when a flash of green and black caught his eyes.

John was at a loss for words as he watched as the youth's expression melt into concern when Chase, in his dragon form, was rammed into a wall, a stone fist cracking against the demon's jaw with breaking force. It took a long moment for John to realise the look in the boy's eyes, and when he finally understood, he couldn't help but loosen his grip.

"You're in love with him."

All movement in the room ceased for a long moment, Hellboy, struggling to rise from the rubble, and Chase, who had lost his dragon form after a particularly powerful punch. Paused in combat, both demons looked at the albino, unbelieving expressions plastered across their faces.

Jack whirled around to face John; his face turning five shades of red,  
"No! What-I, uh-" red eyes darted over to Chase's, wincing when he found the immortal watching him with unwavering interest.

Ignoring his lover, whose expression had softened at the albino flustered blush, Hellboy grimaced, glaring at Jack whose vocal chords decided to fail him,  
"What the hell kid, you could do so much better!"

Chase's eyes widened then, he shot a furious glare at Hellboy,  
"What is that supposed to mean, demon?"

"You heard me! What kind of idiot falls in love with an arsehole like you?!"

Chase's anger renewed tenfold, he couldn't understand it, but those words sparked an uncontrollable fury. But before the immortal could react, a flash of white and red caught his eyes.

John was struggling to hold Jack again, the youth was yowling and struggling, glaring furious daggers at Hellboy.  
"You can't talk, you fucking hypocrite! Why this idiot-" Jack made his point, throwing his elbow around, cracking John in the jaw, "-bothers with you is beyond me!"

Jack somehow slipped the startled agent's grip, and moved with speed born from fury, already pulling a knife from a boot, intent of stabbing the red demon in one of his startled yellow eyes.

Chase was faster than Jack, and trapped the boy up against his chest, knocking the blade from the albino's shaking hands. Too angry to care, Jack swore furiously at Hellboy who ignored the boy and skittered around Chase, to his lover, who was leaning against the wall holding his jaw.

Hellboy pulled John up against him, steadying the human who was trying to move his aching jaw. Chase took two steps back, still keeping Jack restrained as the boy glanced about for something to throw at Hellboy's head. The pair of demons regarded one-another momentarily, while their mortals stilled under the heavy silence.

With the silence, Jack seemed to realise he was trapped in Chase's arms, and he trembled as he chanced a glance up at the immortal. He was startled when Chase's eyes flickered down on him, but instead of glaring darkly at the youth, the immortal's expression held a deadly calm.

It unnerved the albino even more.

Chase glanced back up at Hellboy and his lover, smirking when the red demon's left hand darted down to his weapon. Before Hellboy could draw his weapon, Chase smirked,  
"Until we meet again, Anung un Rama."

Hellboy shot at thin air. He snarled when he realised Chase had teleported, along with his little human. After a moment, the red demon forced his anger away as he holstered his weapon and turned his attention on his lover.

John was holding his jaw tenderly, gazing at the spot where the immortal and albino had been standing. The demon grunted as he lifted John up, off of his feet, startling the agent into wrapping his arms about Hellboy's neck for support.  
"You okay, Boyscout?" Hellboy grumbled quietly, hugging his lover as he gazed about the mess of stone and floor tiles, half considering the excuses he'd have to give Manning.

John cracked his jaw open, wincing slightly,  
"I'm fine; a little sore." The agent sighed then, burrowing his head up against Hellboy's neck, "How about you?"

The demon blinked out of his thoughts, looking down at the brunette in his arms, who was peeking up at him with a concerned eye. Hellboy smirked, straightening up to prove his point.  
"M' fine Boyscout…" John narrowed his eyes, prodding a nasty looking bruise with enough force to make the demon wince, "Battered, but fine."

John squirmed then, so he could turn his head to the empty hall where Chase and Jack had been standing, moments before,  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Hellboy blinked,  
"Who, the kid?" John nodded, his bruising cheek brushing the demon's chin. Hellboy raised a hand and rubbed the agent's head, as he glanced at the empty hall, considering the immortal and his reaction to the youth's antics. The moment passed and Hellboy shrugged, "Ya'know, something's telling me the kid'll be fine." With that said, Hellboy hoisted John up higher into his arms, turning on his heel, leaving the mess to be discovered by a passing agent, or even Manning if he was lucky.

John's questions were quickly cut off when a familiar tail snaked up around one of his legs. The red demon snorted at the sight of the resulting blush that spread across the agent's face.

Damn, he loved Meyers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Jack felt himself flung out into the open air, he flailed and shrieked, preparing for a crash landing, but could only gasp breathlessly, when he landed on something soft and springy. He bounced once; then fell back on silk sheets and cushioning.

He blinked helplessly, up at a dark ceiling, breathing heavily for a few long moments, before he finally realised exactly what he'd landed on. But before he could struggle to sit up, a weight settled squarely on top of him. Jack's mouth opened, ready to beg and plead, but was silenced with a pair of lips.

The albino's brain short-circuited and failed then and there.

Chase pulled away when Jack didn't respond, enjoying the youth totally startled look for a long moment, but found his amusement slipping when a wave of questions startled to flood the trembling boy's eyes.

The immortal leaned closer, pecking the youth on the lips, letting his lips linger loosely,  
"Calm yourself; Spicer," he muttered softly, his gold eyes staring into jittering red. After a long moment, Jack could only squeak nervously in reply. Chase sighed, rolling his eyes while he reached up, brushing a hand through Jack's messy hair until the youth's muscles started to lose their tenseness.

Jack swallowed thickly, his brain struggling to come up with something other than – _'What have you done with__Chase?!' - _Finally Jack settled on;  
"What did they _do_ to you?"

Chase blinked once before snorting and lowering his face to hide his grin. When he calmed himself, he glanced back at Jack, and smirked at the youth's wide eyes,  
"Nothing, Spicer… I'm just… thankful." Jack blinked slowly, and then raised a hand to press against Chase's forehead; the immortal swatted it away. "Spicer," he warned, and blinked when Jack relaxed under the familiar tone.

It took Chase a moment to realise that Jack knew no better; in all the years that they had known each other, the albino had never encountered anything but the cold indifference that was 'Chase Young'. And yet, Jack had proven that he was more than willing to throw himself into danger for the immortal.

Chase let out a sigh as he felt warmth squirm up into his heart.  
"Chase…? Are you okay?" glancing up at Jack, the immortal saw the concern in the youth's eyes, and he felt himself smile.

"Do you really love me, Jack?"

Jack froze all over; a reddening blush flooding the boy's pale cheeks. He quickly turned his head away; closing his eyes in hopes he would just sink into the bed sheets and disappear.

Chase caught the albino's chin and gently forced Jack to face him, he kissed the boy again, gently, slowly coaxing a response from the boy. Embarrassed and breathless, Jack let his lips move against Chase's, opening his mouth in a silent gasp when he felt the demon's hands cupping his head while long fingers carded his hair.

When the parted, Chase didn't make a sound, just watched Jack patiently, until the boy crumpled under the stare,  
"What do you want me to say…?" Jack asked quietly, still blushing from the kiss, "I can't explain why I… love you… if that's what you want…"

Chase shook his head, leaning close to Jack, enjoying the hitch in the boy's breathing,  
"Love doesn't need reason, Jack." He whispered, smirking when Jack blushed helplessly.

Unused to Chase's soft voice and comforting gaze, Jack squirmed under the dragon-lord. It took him a moment to gather the courage to speak;  
"W-Why are you-?"

"You fought for your feelings; for me, Jack… that is more than I can say for most humans…" Chase offered softly, "And for that, I'm thankful."

This time when Chase kissed him, Jack was quick to respond. It was slow and hard and hot and both of them didn't want it to end, but Jack finally felt the need for air surface and he pulled back for a drag of cool air.

Chase rolled then, to the side, and was not disappointed when Jack hurriedly followed and pressed up against him, the youth's pale arms twining about the immortal's chest, as if to pull them impossibly closer.

Jack burrowed his head up against Chase's chest, leaving his words muffled.  
"Thank you, Chase."

The immortal wrapped an arm around Jack, and smiled lightly. He had no clue what he'd gotten himself into, but going on the light feeling in his chest, he assumed it couldn't be half bad.

Chase smirked; he'd have to thank that big red demon.

- - - - - - - -

The END!

More for fun than anything- un-beta'd!  
Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons – Lovers**

A Sequel

-----------

Pairings: Hellboy/John Meyers & Chack

-----------

Hellboy's tail flicked once, rolling over and twisting with nerves he was trying, desperately, to keep down. But it was growing increasingly difficult with a familiar pair of dangerous gold eyes, watching him.

The dragon-lord was the definition of calm; infuriatingly so. The amused smirk playing across cool, staid features made Hellboy's stone hand grind under the pressure of his rising hackles.

The only thing keeping Hellboy anchored to his spot, and not smashing his fist into the creature's smirking face, was his lover's strong grip on his right, flesh hand.

When Chase sent his invitation to meet at some secluded, open pasture miles away from the Bureau, with a proposition for the pair of them; Hellboy had, instinctively, told John he couldn't come.

The result was disastrous.

They had fought, screamed and thrown pillows and squeaky cat toys until they were both exhausted and breathless. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, and as always, John couldn't be swayed; he was adamant - Hellboy was _not_ going alone.

On some inane level, Hellboy was thankful for his lover's supporting presence, but another part of the demon screamed and begged for him to get his fragile human away from such a powerful threat.

Chase seemed to be enjoying Hellboy's struggle to decide whether or not to abandon whatever proposal the dragon-lord was offering and get John out of there.

Suddenly, a small, flash of white caught the red demon's eyes, and he glanced at a small pale-white hand reaching out from something unseen and latching onto Chase's hand. The immortal tensed, growling softly when Jack pulled away a cloak, which materialized as soon as it left the boy's shoulders.

"Spicer." The growled tone seemed to have no effect on the albino youth; he smiled gently up at Chase as he tightened his hold on the dragon-lord's hand. Hellboy wasn't concerned with the brief but meaningful glance between the two; instead, he was stunned by the sight of raw magic.

Dark, Heylin magic, spread out like vines, twining between the immortal and the albino. The roots settled in each of their hearts, before dancing out like dark, vicious serpents, twisting and snaring the two, as if they could never part.

It was dark magic, but Hellboy couldn't help but let his curiosity stray.

Cracking open his tightly clenched jaw to ask, Hellboy was silenced by a sharp glare shot at him from the red eyed youth. Jack, it seemed, even after a year, felt the need to remind Hellboy of his underhanded attack against the immortal. Hellboy couldn't explain why the glare still made him feel so guilty.

Jack ignored the red demon and his lover, turning his attention back to the immortal holding his hand, stroking his wrist with a thumb. His anger towards Hellboy fell away, leaving nothing but an adoring, blissful smile, and Jack took a step closer, until there was no room for their holding hands and Chase had to lift his arm and wrap it about Jack's shoulders.

"Wait, you two're an item?"

Chase found himself rolling his eyes before he could check himself. Why he bothered with the insufferable demon, he still didn't know. Well, in truth, he did. Although Hellboy had caused all forms of grief for Chase in the last couple of decades; the immortal still felt inclined to thank the red demon, for inadvertently, shoving the bleeding obvious in his face.

Jack shifted by his side and Chase felt himself smile as the joining magics between them stirred.

"Why did you ask us here?"

Chase latched his golden gaze on the mortal by Hellboy's side. The man was average in every shape and form, a simple mortal man. But he had a pure heart, one that even made Chase's stomach roil. John Meyers was intelligent and open-minded, strong and beautiful.

The immortal silently agreed with Jack, not understanding why the human bothered with the infuriating red demon.

"You are here, John, because I have something to offer you," enjoying Hellboy's sharp glare, Chase added flippantly, "And the red monkey."

Hellboy instinctively dragged his lover closer, a low-rumbling growl rising from his chest,  
"You have nothing we're interested in!" he snapped, his temper already flaring.

"Oh? So you travelled all the way out here for nothing?" Chase made a soft sound as he shrugged his shoulders; he heard Jack snort by his side, trying to keep his giggling discreet. "And I thought you wanted to keep your lover?"

Instantly, Hellboy stepped up, shoving John behind him. The agent gave a squawk of protest, but was abruptly ignored.  
"Of course-!" Hellboy snarled, every muscle in his body tensing to fight whatever threat Chase was presenting.

The immortal shook his head, his smirk lessening now; the game he was playing was getting boring quickly. He could be doing other things; like Jack, who was set on throwing him little looks when he thought the immortal was concentrating on the red demon.

"Then you will listen to me." Chase said, his smirk falling away "You are a demon and you age differently to humans. So while a century passes, you'll age a decade or two. Unfortunately, John is mortal. You'll lose him, as you have lost all other mortals you have grown attached to."

Hellboy would've attacked Chase then; would've torn the dragon-lord limb from limb, but was frozen by the horrible fear that struck his heart. John had grown silent behind him, his hands pressed against the red demon's back, while slight trembles ran through him.

The pair knew what Chase was saying was the truth, and they spent a long moment mourning together.

Jack's hand tightened around Chase's, and the demon sighed when he caught sight of John's face; the young man's features pale and heartbreaking, while Hellboy's was somehow broken by the immortal's words.

The dragon-lord sighed, rolling his eyes when his lover gave him a prompting look,  
"Of course, John could live on with you, if you wish to listen to what I'm offering?" The red demon flinched at the words, as if startled to life; the desperation and hope in his eyes so bright it made Chase chuckle. "Obviously, by now, you have noticed the binding magic between Jack and myself?"

Nodding jerkily, Hellboy half-turned away from Chase reaching out for John, who moved into his arms without prompting. The pair clung to each other for a long moment, before offering their attention back to the dragon-lord, albeit hesitantly.

Chase watched the pair interact for a moment, and found himself frowning; he understood their distress. He had felt the same when he'd realised he was going to lose Jack.  
"Love is a powerful magic in itself, and with the right melding, can bind lovers together, forever." Chase began, chancing a glance down at Jack, who was smiling up at him, "A spell, can bind you two, as I have with my Jack." The redhead by his side blushed brightly at those words, averting his gaze when he caught John staring at him.

Hellboy was the first to speak, his voice quiet, nothing like his usual brash tone.  
"What… what kind of spell?"

Chase glanced back at the red-demon.  
"An ancient one, by even my standards… It combines old and natural magics… It's quite simple, but relies purely on your hearts."

John spoke up, his voice almost as soft as his lover's,  
"Why are you telling us this?"

"It's just my way of offering thanks…" Chase said with a short smile and a chuckle "Because of your unwarranted attack-" the immortal smirked at the sight of Hellboy's tight frown "-I discovered my own mortal." Said mortal chirped embarrassedly and pressed his face against Chase's side, the immortal chuckled at Jack's expense, hugging the youth one-handedly.

Hellboy was still unnerved, he voice grew loud and sharp,  
"How can we trust you? How do we know-?"

"You can't trust me." Chase said simply, making the red demon and agent shudder, "You'll have to take my word. Unless, you don't think it's worth it?"

Hellboy and John exchanged glances. For a long moment, they silently decided, all the while; different emotions flitted between them. They finally settled; resolved.  
"Give us the spell, Lizard."

* * *

Up above the clouds, just out of the demon and immortal's senses, circled a dark bird with sharp piercing eyes. Grey and black feathers caught the night air, and beat softly as the bird danced around the same spot until its master felt ready to change course.

Bean, listening intently to the words that drifted up from the Earth, would've laughed if it wouldn't have given away his presence.

Leaning heavily to one side, the legume chuckled when Chase lightly touched on the pros and cons of such a binding charm. Small details, like allowing a mortal to age at the same rate as the dominant, magical force; feeling any physical pain their lover endures; weakened by separation for long periods of time and, of course, an overall deeper, stronger connection.

But Chase had yet to mention the _kicker_ of the cons.

Bean chuckled darkly, leaning away from the rising voices, no longer bothering to listen.

Hellboy, an interesting creature, but too righteous to fulfil his apocalyptic potential, was spurred by Chase's proposal; he wouldn't question a spell that would let him keep his lover for several centuries. And Chase was too proud to let himself consider the destructive capability of the soul-binding spell.

But Bean knew too well of the spells fatal abilities, and in three months time, he would make his move. And, in doing so, would wipe two of the most powerful magical forces from the planet.

* * *

"-Wait. What do ya mean 'it can be broken'?"

Chase paused, mid-sentence, growing increasingly irritated by the red demon's interruptions. Jack snorted by the immortal's side, the youth already glaring angrily at Hellboy.  
"He was _getting_ to that!" Jack snapped, rolling his eyes when the red demon growled at him.

The immortal huffed, squeezing Jack gently, hushing him,  
"… With the right knowledge, the bind can be... weakened."

A silence befell the group, and neither mortal nor demon made a sound.

John couldn't stand the silence,  
"The right knowledge?"

The immortal was almost pleased with the mortal's intelligence, but quickly quelled it before Jack took notice,  
"A precise manner in which the bind is weakened; a counter-curse, if you will."

Hellboy began to tense, his eyes narrowing,  
"You know how t' weaken the bind, you could-!"

Chase's anger surfaced for a bare second, but it fell away just as quickly as Jack's anger swept over him like a consuming wave.  
"How dare you!" with red eyes flashing furiously, Jack yanked himself away from Chase's side, his hand already palming a dangerous looking gun at his waist, "You ungrateful bastard-!"

Jack was hauled back against Chase's chest, where he fumed for a few more moments, before falling silent, but still glaring hatefully at Hellboy.

"He has the right to be suspicious, Jack," muttered the dragon-lord under his breath, gentling his hold on the albino so Jack could twist around and face Chase. Jack wanted to protest, but he knew as well as Chase, that he would've thought Hellboy naïve if he hadn't voiced his suspicion.

"Fine." Jack muttered after a moment, pouting as he leaned against Chase's chest, refusing to offer the others any more attention.

John found himself smiling as he watched the exchange, and moved closer to Hellboy, who was fuming silently to himself, and touched the red demon's hand gently. It calmed Hellboy down a fraction.

Chase finally lifted his eyes to meet Hellboy's, and the pair exchanged a short look,  
"… With some research, you too, could destroy our bind." He offered softly, subconsciously tightening his hold on Jack.

The truth was there, and Hellboy's anger wilted almost instantly when he realized what Chase was implying.

They were a threat to one another; a danger to their loved ones.

The moment passed and, with it, a silent agreement between the demon and the immortal was settled.

Chase offered a waning smile and an ancient, crumbling scroll. Not bothering with any more words, the dragon-lord teleported himself and his lover away as soon as the parchment passed hands.

* * *

Jack paused at another corner, peering around it curiously, before stepping out and following, yet another hallway. He had spent over a year now, exploring Chase's home, and yet, he still couldn't make his way around without getting helplessly and utterly lost.

He had no evidence, but he was sure Chase was playing him. Sometimes hallways led into ones Jack _knew_ weren't there last time he checked…

Stopping at yet another door, the youth paused, wondering if he should bother trying it. A moment later and Jack sighed, reaching out and yanking the door open.

He blinked at what was behind it.

A moonlit garden, brimming with pale ferns and playful vines spread out beneath the star ridden sky. The pale greens and blues enticed the youth to step out into the cool air; and Jack found himself taking a long moment, swaying on the balls of his feet, considering the comfortable warmth pressing against his back, and then the cool night air before him.

Finally, Jack gave in and stepped out into the night air.

As Jack settled atop of a small boulder at the centre of the garden, he already knew he wasn't going to find his way back. Chase would find Jack; the immortal always seemed to know when Jack gave up exploring the maze-like citadel.

Jack snorted disappointedly, pouting as he leaned his chin against his propped hands. Although Chase wouldn't show it outwardly, Jack could feel his lover's amusement, which was already mounting as dragon-lord made a bee-line for his lover.

A soft shuffle caught Jack's attention, and he wheeled about, instinctively freezing up as his nerves rose.

He could usually recognise Chase's presence whenever the dragon-lord got too close, and even the immortal's warrior cats usually bothered to make themselves known so Jack wouldn't scream when they snuck up on him.

But as Jack wheeled about again, he shivered when he saw nothing, felt nothing but a chill rising from the shadows.

Then, nervous red eyes froze when they caught a familiar pair of dirty-yellow.

* * *

Taking his time at first, enjoying the irritable sulk Jack had already settled into; Chase began to quicken his pace when he felt Jack's nerves start to rattle.

He teleported as soon as he felt Jack's nerves turn to full blown terror.

Chase froze when he arrived to an echo of a scream; it sent horrible shivers down the immortal's spine when he recognised it. He knew Jack had been there only a moment ago, knew because he could still feel the youth's spirit lingering there; but he could already feel the emptiness left by Jack's absence.

A dark magic filtered through the thick air, and Chase snarled, his dragon eyes snapping to a waning red moon that sat amongst the stars, as if mocking him.

No logical thought filtered through Chase's mind for a moment, only a furious terror; that rose up and tore at his cold heart. Finally, a single thought flittered through the dragon-lord's mind and he roared furiously at the stars, teleporting as soon as his anger allowed it.

* * *

John blinked sleepily as he felt the familiar claw of a cat press and pull at his ankle. He groaned, gently kicking the cat away then mentally swearing when he caught sight of the time, barely registering the ungodly hour.

Pulling away from his lover, John shivered when the chill of bedrooms air wove between himself and his lover.

Unsurprisingly, Hellboy didn't notice the chill; the demon was a natural furnace.

Reminding himself that he could nip right back between the sheets with his lover in a moment, John climbed off of the mattress stuffed into the back of the semi-truck, before staggering, ungracefully towards the thick-metal door that used to keep Hellboy locked in.

Now, it just kept the chill out.

Felix, a nasty tabby, set of waking John up moments ago, was yowling at the door, scratching at the metal and hissing angrily.

John watched the display curiously. He tried to reach out for the cat, to comfort the feline, but Felix hissed and scratched at him, too agitated to care for the agents touch.

"Do you want to get out?" John asked softly, his blue eyes darting to the sealed door curiously. Pulling the over-sized shirt he was wearing down to avoid the rising chill, John reached out for the door and cracked it open.

The temperature dropped instantly and John shivered, startled when Felix yowled and scattered away from the door. Unsettled, John opened the door further as he glanced back after the cat, "What is it, Felix?" he asked as he started to turn back towards the door.

"What the hell-?!"

* * *

Hellboy jerked to life as frantic cat claws struck his forehead, trying to tear through his thick, leather-like skin. He tried to swat the cat away, but the agitated creature darted away, skittering up and over the red demon's shoulder and down his spine, claws catching skin all the way.

Yelping, Hellboy sat up and glared at Felix, who leaped from the bed and under John's work table. It took the red demon a long moment to realise several of his cats were huddled under there; mother's standing over trembling kittens, males fluffed agitatedly, trying to make themselves look bigger and dangerous.

Hellboy watched the cats and then directed his gaze to where they were concentrating their frightened stares.

To the red demon's surprise, he blinked at his open door. He'd locked it from the inside the night before, not wanting Liz or Abe to stumble across himself and John tumbling about in the semi-truck.

Hellboy grinned at the thought, glancing down at the space next to him, intent of looking over the small agent, but froze at the empty space.

A strange feeling started to skitter down Hellboy's spine, sharp and needling as he felt the inklings of dark magic leak into the room. He glanced back to his unnerved cats, then to the open door. It was then that Hellboy froze, his sleep-daze falling away while realisation squirmed up into view.

He couldn't feel John's aura anywhere.

Stumbling to his feet, lumbering to keep his balance, Hellboy snagged a pair of pants and dragged them on as his startled eyes sought out some sign that his lover was alright.

There was none.

Hellboy turned back to the lingering, dark magic and concentrated on it as his nerves started to fray. It only took him a moment to recognise the Heylin properties.

Hot, furious anger shook a growl from the demon; thoughts targeting the only Heylin monster capable of spiriting his lover away.

So when Chase appeared before him, donning his dragon-form, Hellboy snapped into action, charging the creature before him with all his might.

* * *

"-You fucking legume! Chase's going to track you down and-!"

John groaned and winced as the octave-high voice continued on. He was coming to and wasn't sure if he wanted to regain consciousness just yet.

Finally the agent started to recognise the voice that was edged with fear and all kinds of pissed-off.

Blinking, testing his sore eyes, John was somewhat glad to find the room, or wherever he was, was filled with dull light. It took a minute to focus his eyes, and when they finally did, they latched onto Jack.

The albino's face was grey in the dim light, his left cheek bruising colourful reds and blues. Jack didn't notice John's questioning noise; instead continued struggling and snapping at an unseen foe.

It was only then, that John noticed Jack was restrained with thick, heavy fetter clamped about his bare feet, while, what look like steel claws, held the boy's hands tightly strung-up against the wall, digging and chaffing Jack's wrists red.

John instinctively moved to help Jack, but gasped when he felt his own, claw-like restraints tear at his skin.

The sound startled Jack silent for only a moment, the boy's red eyes latching onto John before his eyes widened. Then, Jack was yelling again, louder and sharper this time,  
"Get the fuck off of me, Bean-!"

John narrowed his eyes, as Jack jerked his knee furiously, trying to dislodge a small, red creature. The agent couldn't help but blink at, what looked to be, a bean.

The creature turned, unstirred by Jack's thrashing; his dark, yellow eyes regarding John for a moment, before jumping to the agent, landing on his ankle. John jerked then, trying to pull away from the evil he could almost feel peeling off of the creature, as if there was too much darkness to keep in such a small form. The agent quickly realised why Jack was so distressed.

"Ah, it's nice t'see you're awake." Said the bean politely, with a sour grin, "Jack hasn't been an accommodating conversationalist…"

"Fuck you!"

The creature ignored Jack's outburst, seemingly more than happy to stare at the plain looking mortal that Anung un Rama had chosen to spend eternity with. John was unnerved by the stare, but kept it well hidden. Instead, he gathered his courage and spoke,  
"Why are we here?"

Bean chuckled then, glancing up and away from the mortals, to a tall window, set in the cell. At the edge of the window was a fraction of a red moon.

Jack and John, with or without the knowledge of the danger, both felt unnatural terror leap up and coil about the binding magics settled in their hearts. They glanced to each other, recognising the same fear in the other's eyes, before shuddering together.

"Ye see; Chase made this too easy." Bean chuckled again, crawling down John's foot. "A blood-red moon is one of the only weaknesses of the bind… It strips the mortal of whatever power he has gained from the other-"

Then, as if on cue, John flinched when he felt pain flare in his thigh, he yelped and stared at a purpling bruise that seeped into his skin, like spilt ink. When Jack gasped, John let his eyes flicker up to gaze at the pale youth, trembling as blood started stain his pale shirt.

Bean laughed at the sight of it; grinning when more bruises and scratches started to scatter across both mortals.  
"You're lovers are going to kill you… and themselves, before the night is through."

Jack spat a gob of blood to one side, before narrowing his eyes on Bean,  
"Are you that _afraid_, Bean?" The youth growled, glaring at the legume, whose grin began to slip "Chase is too powerful for you, isn't he? Is that why you're doing this, because you can't face him?"

"Moby-Morpher!"

John almost yelped when Chase appeared before him, where Bean had been moments before. Jack, who had been pulling at his bloody restraints, jerked back against the wall, all the anger washed away by terror.

"Jack, you should know by now that I don't need this to kill Young… This just seems more… ironic. Don't you think?"

The boy trembled when the dragon-lord voice slipped past yellowing teeth. Chase stepped towards the boy, reaching out a hand for Jack's face, but the albino jerked away. The creature, whatever Bean was, snarled using his new mask, and grabbed a handful of Jack's shirt, tearing the boy up off of the ground, so his arms twisted backwards.

Jack screamed as the bones in his arms groaned in their sockets, he gasped around his tears as Bean, wearing Chase's face, leaned closer, as if trying to steal a kiss. Jack glared through his tears, before lashing forward, slamming his forehead, breaking Chase's nose with a sick crunch.

Bean reeled, for a bare moment, before latching back onto the boy almost as quickly. He kneed Jack in the chest and slammed the youth's head back against cold stone. The whimpering that slipped past the boy's lips made Bean grin, he settled atop Jack, simply enjoying the soft sobs Jack was making, ignoring John, who was yelling curses at his back.

"Get off of him!" John screamed, straining forward until he felt his skin pierce under the clawed-restraints.

Still wearing Chase's face, Bean peered over his shoulder, his smirk growing sharp and vicious.

"Moby-Morpher." Bean muttered, and this time, as he stood, he changed his form again.

John stilled as soon as he saw his lover's face replacing Chase's. The agent's yells fell away quickly, as he stared at Hellboy, so caught off guard that he couldn't bring himself to move.

Bean chuckled at the sight of John's bewilderment, he would've stepped away from Jack, but the boy was just too much fun to leave alone. He turned back to the youth, readying himself to transform back into Chase, but was halted when a gob of spit and blood caught him in an eye.

The demon grimaced, raising a hand to smear the spit away. As soon as his sight was clear, he lashed out at Jack's defiant glare, striking the boy against the temple with Hellboy's stone fist.

The short-lived shriek fell away almost instantly.

Bean quickly restrained himself, reaching out with the red-demon's flesh hand, checking the silent youth's head, wondering if he'd killed the boy too soon. He smirked toothily when the youth's eyes flickered.

"Good, Spicer, wouldn't want t' finish you off, when you're lover can do it for me…" standing from his stoop, Bean observed his stone hand curiously, before stepping away into the space between the two mortals, ignoring John's glare. "I guess, I'll leave you two t' chat…" and with that, Bean transformed back into his natural form then vanished from the room, leaving it unsettled and tainted.

John quickly turned his attention back to Jack, his stomach falling when he saw what damage he hadn't seen before. The youth looked like he'd been trampled, his skin raw and dark from bruising.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" John asked quietly, trying to lean closer to the youth, "Jack?" The boy stirred then, making the agent start. John couldn't believe Jack was still conscious, but he didn't question it, instead raised his voice; "Are you okay?"

Jack twitched then, one of his red eyes darting up to give John an exasperated glare,

"No." he snapped simply as blood dripped between his teeth. John felt stupid and leaned back against the wall. Feeling another deep bruise forming, this time about his neck, the agent shivered at the unnatural pain he was feeling. Jack sighed when he caught sight of new bruises scattering across the unflinching agent's chin, "… Who do you think's winning?" he asked softly, his voice sounding loud in his ringing ears.

John blinked, realising quickly what Jack was implying, then his eyes widened,

"Hellboy probably thinks Chase took me…" he muttered softly.

Jack nodded, coughing as he forced his voice out,  
"Chase probably came to the same conclusion…"

The pair fell silent for several long minutes, both flinching when a new bruise or cut appeared across their bodies.

"I'm worried about, Chase." Jack finally whispered, tears already dribbling down his cheeks. John agreed silently, he started when he caught Jack's teary-grin, "But Chase will work it out! He'll find us! He's amazing like that..."

Laughter bubbled up into John's chest, and he smiled at the youth's adoring chirp. Jack chuckled to himself when John's laughter rose above the dreary silence. They both fell silent together, both drained from the small exchange.

"Do you think, that bean-thing…" John started softly, "Do you think he could really-"

"Kill them?" Jack asked softly, before nodding quietly, "He could… he's not bluffing." Ignoring John's startled look, Jack looked away, "Bean's the one… who gave Chase's his power. Chase… he betrayed Bean as soon as he got the chance…" The silence rose again between them, and the mortals exchanged nervous glances as they felt whatever attack their lover received. Jack finally rolled his eyes and straightened his back, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest, "I've been meaning to ask what you see at that big lug of yours?"

John blinked at the question, before picking up on Jack's small playful smile. The agent returned it,  
"Uh- well, he's a big softy…" Jack raised an eyebrow and John took the hint and continued, "Really. If it wasn't his job, he wouldn't hurt a fly…" John chuckled then, wincing when a deep cut stroked down one of his cheeks, "You should see him with his cats… I swear, sometimes he loves them more than me."

Jack went silent and stared wide-eyed at John for a long moment, until the agent finally asked if he was okay. The youth jerked to life, blinking,  
"Chase… he likes cats too… big ones…"

John took a moment, before grinning back at the boy,  
"Maybe it's a demon thing?" Jack snorted then, laughing with the agent until they ran out of breath.

They continued to exchange little details about their lovers, grinning tiredly at the odd quirks and ignoring the bruises and contusions appearing between them.

* * *

Stumbling under another slash of Chase's dragon-claws, Hellboy slammed up against a wall, panting as he rolled out of the way of a sharp kick from the immortal. The red demon scrambled to get his footing, ignoring several gashes that throbbed and screamed under the onslaught.

Chase wasn't faring too well either, in his fury he had let his defence slip. He had taken several heavy strikes from Hellboy's stone-fist, each crack of those knuckles tearing at the immortal's scales and bloodying the floor.

Neither had exchanged a word, nor did they take notice of the other's distress. They were too concerned in the threat the other posed.

So much blood had spilt that the floor was slick, and both had to pause to stop themselves from slipping. Hellboy took the moment to roar, furiously at the dragon-lord,  
"I'm going to kill you, Young!"

Chase chuckled heatedly, his voice morphed to fit his transformation,  
"If you think taking Jack will weaken me, you are sorely mistaken, Anung un Rama."

Trying to blink blood from his eyes, the red demon's fist lowered a fraction,  
"What-? I never touched the kid."

Chase stopped then, his breath catching in his throat,  
"What-?"

Hellboy took a moment to regain his breath,  
"John's missing..."

The pair stared at each other; realisation sweeping over them like icy waves.

Hellboy suddenly straightened, his eyes wide and panicked, "Then who-?" The red demon hushed when he saw Chase go impossibly still, his eyes wide in a sort of shock that caught his breath. "…Hey, Lizard, are you okay?"

"Bean…" The word choked from Chase's constricting throat, as a breathless crackle sound.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow, wondering if losing Jack had destroyed any mental stability the dragon-lord might have had,  
"Uh- Young, are you-?"

"Hannibal Bean!" Chase snarled, whirling away from Hellboy, slamming his fist into the nearest wall, wincing when his hand gave a horrible throb.

"Who?"

Chase took a deep breath; letting his dragon guise fall away. He turned slowly, returning his gaze to Hellboy,  
"A demon, one I'm surprised you've never come across. He takes the form of a bean… he thinks it's amusing."

Hellboy had come across stranger things over the years, so he wasn't too surprised.  
"So this Bean-guy; he's got John?"

"And Jack." Chase affirmed.

Snarling, Hellboy narrowed his eyes,  
"Then what are we doing just standing here?"

* * *

Jack gave a wet cough, wincing when his lungs crackled. He felt dizzy and his double-vision had yet to realign itself. He probably had a concussion; he thought offhandedly, but he really couldn't gather the will to care.

Blinking slowly, Jack eyed John; who seemed to be faring a little better; but only a little. Admittedly, both Hellboy and Chase were almost on par with one another. While Chase's dragon form could hack and slash, Hellboy's thick leather-like skin was hard to damage.

John seemed to be keeping his wits about him; he was moving ever so slightly. On closer inspection, the albino noticed the agent was using his ankle to smear some blood that had pooled about his leg, which had sustained a nasty gash.

Jack tried to focus his eyes, and while it took a long moment to do so, he smirked when he saw what John was doing.  
"… A Key of Solomon …?"

Just finishing the small symbol, John glanced up, blinking out of his thoughts; the agent surprise obvious,  
"How do you know-?"

Both men stopped breathing, their bodies tensing all over.

It only occurred to them then that the constant sharp slashes of new pain had stopped moments before.

But they no longer cared; they were too caught in the familiar touch of their lovers. Jack and John glanced at one another, smiling weakly, before they too reached out, until they made a mental connection. As soon as they did, there was a spark of magic in the small cell.

Within an instant, Chase and Hellboy stepped through the portal; their eyes snapping to their respected lovers. Both demons froze and snarled at the sight of their beaten and bruised lovers. Anger swept through them, so potent that their lovers trembled from it. Before either demon could move towards their mortal, a cold, drawl rose from the shadows.

"Nice of you two t' join us."

Hellboy froze at the sight of the small demon, startled at the sight. While the creature looked harmless enough; there were layers upon layers of dark magic enveloping the creature. As Hellboy steadied himself, Chase roared and leapt towards Bean, his form already merging back into his dragon form.

Bean dodged the attack, darting under the dragon, until he landed between Jack and John. While both Chase and Hellboy tensed, their fury growing when they realised the dark creature was dangerously close to their lovers; Jack and John relaxed, laughing breathlessly.

All three demons froze at the sound of the mortals' weak laughter, until Chase and Hellboy slowly realised what the albino and agent found so amusing.

The two demons laughed outwardly, relief flooding through them.

Leaving Bean to stare at the mortals and demons, like they had lost their minds.

The small demon whirled around once, glaring horribly at the group, his anger growing when none of them cowered or prepared themselves for an attack.

"What is it?!" he roared, his eyes snapping furiously, "Stop laughing!" lashing out, Bean fully intended to use his magic to tear the nearest mortal apart.

But nothing happened.

Bean froze, watching as his magic melted away before it could reach John, "What the hell-?" glancing down, Bean snarled at the sight below him.

The Lesser Key of Solomon; a well worn devils trap, was smeared messily beneath him.

Raising his startled yellow eyes, Bean watched with helpless fury as Hellboy snapped away John's restraints with ease, while Chase did the same for Jack. Both mortals sighed, letting their lovers lift them up from the floor and take their weight for them.

John leaned heavily against Hellboy, stirring slightly, almost falling asleep,  
"Want to… do the honours, Hellboy?"

The red demon smiled, gently hitching John up into his arms, so the agent was comfortably held above the ground.

"Sure stuff, boy scout." Taking a moment, Hellboy glanced over at Chase, who had Jack cradled against his chest. Chase glanced down at Jack, his eyes sweeping over the youth nervously, and understandably so; the albino looked ready to snap in half. "You want to stick around for this, Lizard? You know how long these exorcisms take…"

For a moment, Chase looked torn. While one part of him wanted nothing more than to see Bean sucked down to the seventh level of hell, another part of him wanted to make sure his lover was alright.

The dragon-lord hesitated for a moment, glancing down at Jack, who blinked half-lidded eyes up at him. The sight of his lover alone, settled his thoughts, and he glanced up at the red demon.  
"I'll leave you to it."

"Suit yourself." Hellboy chuckled, cracking his neck to one side, his eyes already narrowing hatefully on the small, ugly little demon that glared back at him with equal hatred.

"Hell won't hold me." Bean growled under his breath.

Chase chuckled,  
"No, but it'll take you centuries to resurface." The dragon-lord smirked when Bean glared at him. Feeling his lover stir, and nuzzle his neck, Chase let his attention fall back on his lover.

The pair vanished in a flash of Heylin magic.  
"Now, where were we?" Hellboy asked with a smirk; enjoying the feel of John resting against him and the furious snarl Bean was giving him, "Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei. Tu autem effugare, diabole; appropinquabit enim judicium Dei…"

* * *

A/N:

Latin Translation: _I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of God. And to you, O devil, begone! For the judgment of God is at hand…_

Fractions taken from the "Catholic Prayer of Exorcism" from the Sacrament of Baptism of the Manual of Prayers. It's quite long…  
The Key of Solomon is usually used more for the immobilisation and control over demons and angels… but I was inspired by Supernatural… XD

I had too much fun with this… again!  
Now, why can't I write other fics as easily? This drives me nuts.  
I'm sorry for whatever grammar I missed, I tried to catch everything. But I know I'll see them later and cringe.  
Anyway, hope it was a fun read!


End file.
